Deaf by an Accident
by xROCKYCHICK18x
Summary: When Ally and her dad get in a terrible car Accident where her dad died on impact adn where she lost on of her 5 senses;Hearing. How will she cope? Will there be Auslly? Deaf! Disclaimer'I do not own Austin and Ally'
1. Car Accident

hey guys here's my new story! Hope you like it!

Ally was at the counter working the her dad's store'Sonic Boom' when Austin came up and sat on the counter.

"Hey Alls want to go see a movie? I heard that the new Zaeliens movie is out. Zaliens 14: The New Pod" Austin said while pully his hands apart for emphisis.

"Austin, you know I hate horror movies."Ally compained.

"Fine. You wanna go to Mini's?" Austin asked using the puppy dog eyes Ally can't refuse.

"Sure, let me tell my dad" Ally said and started over to the office where her dad was.

-In the office-

"Hey dad, I'm going to Mini's with Austin."Ally told her dad. When she was about to walk out the door her dad called to her.

"Be back before closing I need your help." Lester called.

"Okay"

-At Mini's-

"You wanna hear a joke?" Austin asked after they finished ordering and sat down at a table

"Sure." Ally replied.

"How did the cowboy ride into town on Friday, stay for three days, and rode out on Friday?" Austin asked.

"I don't know." Ally said thinking.

"His horse's name was Friday!" Austin said smiling like an idiot.

"Nice one Austin. I gotta go. I gotta help my dad close of the store." Ally said as she started to make her way to the store.

-going home, after closing Sonic Boom-

After Ally and her dad closed the store, Lester was driving to their house. When a green light turned yellow, Lester drove a little faster, so he wouldn't get stopped by the light. Then out of nowhere a drunk driver cam out and hit Lester's side of the car. Ally screamed when Lester stopped breathing. The last thing she heard was;NOTHING


	2. deaf?

When Ally woke up she had no idea where she was. All she knew is she was in a hospital and couldn't hear anything. Then all of a sudden Austin came bursting through the door and started asking questions. When Ally couldn't hear him she gave him a confused look.

Austin took note of this and started to sign to Ally. He was so glad Ally had made him go to the Deaf and Blind Institute of America, where he learned how to sign fluently.

'Ally, what happened?' Austin signed

'After we locked up we were at a stoplight and it was yellow so my dad went and a car came out of nowhere and hit us.' Ally signed back. Then relization it her. 'is my dad dead?'

Ally signed. Austin sighed and nodded. That's when Ally broke down.

After a couple of hours of Ally crying and Austin comforting her, Ally had finally stopped crying.

'Where am I gonna stay?' Ally signed

'My parents talked with the doctor's so your staying at my house' Austin signed back. All of a sudden Trish and Dez came running in asking questions like Austin did. Austin got up from the chair by Ally's bed and went to go talk to Trish and Dez.

"Ally lost her hearing in the car crash. The only way she'll understand you is if you sign" Austin said.

"Okay. Can you translate for me, since i don't know how to sign?" Trish asked Austin.

"Sure" Austin replied as they walked over to Ally. Ally smiled weakly.

"Hi, Ally . How you feeling?" Trish wispered in Austin's ear.

'Hey Ally, how are you feeling?' Austin signed.

'Better. Still can't hear.' Ally signed while laughing.

"She said better, still can't hear though."

"When Does she get to go home?" Dez asked

"My mom said in two days." Austin replied

'Oh Ally you get to go home in two days' Austin signed to Ally.

'Okay' Ally signed back. She smiled at the trio.

'Okay Ally, Trish and Dez are leaving now' Austin signed for Trish.

'Bye guys' She signed and opened her arms for a hug which they accepted.

Trish and Dez left and Austin thought Ally needed to rest but, Ally kept arguing.

'Ally got to sleep, you need it' Austin signed furiously.

'I'm not tired Austin!' Ally signed back

'I don't care. Go to sleep Allison' Austin replied.

'Fine' She signed and huffed.

'Good. Nignt.' Austin signed

'Whatever.' She signed and closed her eyes. The second she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

**HEY GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEW! ALSO LOOK FOR MY NEW STORY **_**TILL I FIND HER**_**!**


	3. AN

HEY GUYS!

This is NOT an update! but I'm hoping to get to writing back in a week or two!

OKAY. The news as to why I am here...

I HAVE A WATTPAD! If you guys are on there just go look up: hoper5 !

go comment on my stories! I'd love to have your imput!

Now... ANOTHER reason as to why I am here...

I'm writing a Twilight Austin & Ally LONGGGGGGGGG one-shot! I'm writing it from my Twilight Comic Book! I only have volume 1, so when I get volume 2 you'll get the sequel to the one-shot!

so... YOUR IMPUT!

Which story should I update first? So I know what to work on!

ANOTHER reason! I wanna write a TBM fanfic, so if any of you guys are willing to help, or WANT to help, just PM me! I would LOVE to work/talk with one of you!

FIRST ONE TO PM ME ABOUT IT GETS IT! It may not be the best offer, but I wanna write one!

I'm trying to get more motivated to write, but I can't get any ideas in my head!

I'm so sorry that I keep you waiting! Please bear with me!

ALSO! GO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY, The Kellington Project... ! IT'S ABOUT HOW KELLY AND ELLINGTON MEET! (kelly is ellington's gf in real life. (ellington is Ratliff in R5)

OKAY! SO GO CHECK IT OUTTTT!1

i'm so sorry for the inconvenience so just PM and REVIEW!

go check out my WATTPAD, hoper5 ! :)

PEACE-

HOPEEEE:


End file.
